microtelescopefandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Bazaar Stalls
Weapons Stall Mytharian * Owned by a travelling merchant from the Great Citadel's Noble House of Suurik'tas. She is highly respected in the weapon industry importing the legendary Mythril Falchions straight from the greatest craftsmen from the House Suurik'tas. She greets you with a wise and calming voice, and uses her tactful manipulation into making you purchase as many goods as possible before leaving. ** Zweihaander. The Zweihaander's weight and length means that after you use it for an attack, you must reposition yourself and the weapon, so you can not use the weapon to attack in the subsequent round.When attacking a mounted target or a mount itself, a critical success either dismounts the rider or knocks the animal prone. *** 2d8 Slashing / 9lb / 100gp / Two Handed, Reach, Heavy, Special ** Engraved Saber. The weapon of the Mytharian Guard. Noble and light, for a more civilized age. *** 1d8 Slashing / 3lb / 35gb / Light, Finesse ** Medium Steel Falchion. The blade is so finely crafted that it hums as the light hits it. It has the engraving of Mytharian Noble House Suurik'tas. *** 1d6 Slashing / 16lb / 75gp / Two-Handed Shal * As you enter you are met by the largest man you have ever seen in both width and height. Despite his size you are able to see a warming smile struggling to surface through the forest of hair on his lip. He stretches out his arm and presents to you all forms of iron, steel, and rock hanging from the wall and laughs saying "if there is beauty in destruction, why not in it's delivery?" ** Crescent Cleaver. Red in color, this weapon seems sinister and extremely alluring. *** 1d8 Slashing/bludgeoning / 5lb / 25gp / Special ** Barbed Dagger. It resembles a shark's tooth. *** 1d6 piercing / 1lb / 10gp / Finesse, light, special, thrown (range 20/60) = Najran * Owned by a tiny Najran woman, who can barely see above the table her goods rest on. She greets you with a smile, and, with a croaky voice, asks you to take your time perusing. If asked, she explains that she engraves all her goods herself, and is unparalleled in her craft. ** Small, curved dagger. The handle is engraved with an intricate leaf pattern. *** 1d4 Piercing / 1lb. / 5gp / Finesse, Light, Thrown (20/60) ** Engraved Crossbow. *** 1d8 Piercing / 5lb. / 30gp / Ammunition (80/320), Loading, Two-handed ** 20 Psychedelic-tipped arrows. They have been treated with a small amount of venom to paralyze their victim. *** 10 for 10gp. On Crit, the target misses their next turn. ** Heavy, woven net. Useful for trapping your target, particularly beasts. *** 3lb. / 5gp / Special / Thrown (5/15) Lowshkan *Owned by a busty Lowshkan woman, with long, braided hair tied behind her. She has a scar going across her left eye, which appears to be glass. **Light Hammer. ***1d4 Bludgeoning / 2lb. / 2gp / Light, Thrown (20/60) **Battleaxe. A bear's head is carved into the wooden handle of the axe. ***1d8 Slashing / 4lb. / 50gp / Versatile (1d10) **Morningstar, complete with a tough-looking chain and a leather strap on the handle. ***1d8 Piercing / 4lb. / 15gp Alchemy Mytharian * Owned by one of the many Mytharian Tranquils of the Alchemy Guild. Mostly understocked due to a blockade of Ark'hara's Pass. He is mostly disgruntled, and greets you with a tone of tiredness. ** Potion of Mage Armor *** (50 gp) A black admixture, contained in a cylindrical jar. ** Oil of Invisibility *** (100 gp) This translucent serum causes a floating sensation when used. ** Potion of Jump *** (50 gp) This bubbling green admixture causes flames to turn blue when used. Shal *The stall greets you with both the foulest and most divine smells imaginable At the far end stands a woman whose silhouette makes little sense to you. Upon approaching you realise her entire left side is lined with metal revealing horribly scarred skin branching from the iron bolted to her. She interrupts your curious glare exclaiming "want to end up like me? then don't buy any potions or viles from anyone but me..." * An assortment of Shal Healing Herbs *** (10gp for 3) Cure Light Wounds. ** Potion of Blur *** (60 gp) A sapphire draught, contained in a glass jar etched with geometric patterns. Najran * Owned by Natsya Ghadir, she lifts her head from her book (Tome of Alchemy), smiles slightly as you approach. ** A vial of Grey Adder venom, useful for tainting weapons. *** 20gp. Enough for 1 weapon, or 10-15 arrows. Has a small chance to poison its target. ** 3 sparkling ruby-red potions, used for healing. *** 2gp each. Cure Light Wounds. 1lb/ea. ** A set of Alchemist's Tools, useful for potion-making in the wilderness. *** 50gp / 8lb. ** 3 Sprigs of exotic-looking herbs, picked in Southern Jarada. Useful in alchemy. *** 1gp/ea / 0.25lb/ea. Lowshkan *Owned by Bjorn Oxlade, his form of 'Alchemy' is just really good cooking. **3 Portions of Stewed Deer and Rye Biscuits. (Hearty Meal - d4+2) ***1sp / 1lb. **2 Portions of Roasted Sausage and Pecan Bread (Good Meal - d4+1) ***7cp / 0.75lb. **3 Portions of Stewed Parsnip (Good Snack - d2+1) ***2cp / 0.25lb. General Mytharian * Owned by a robed Mytharian cast out from the Great Citadel. He is awfully chipper and seems a little too friendly. He asks if you're in the business for finding treasures, and confuses one of you for his long lost sister. Honestly, he seems a little too strange. ** Sticky Liquid Jar. Used to stick things together. The Mytharians pronounce it Gruu. *** 3gp / 0.5lb ** Mytharian Rope. About 60ft. It is very tough, but extremely flammable. *** 7gp / 2lb ** An old stone tablet carved with a crude map of a mythical sunken city. *** 20gp / 3lb Shal * A quaint opening lies before you littered with goods from all across Praedam. A small elderly fellow with unusual glasses assorts all kinds of odd trinkets and items on the shelf behind him. He spins round with a nervous air to him, "i promise ill have the coins when-.. oh, travelers? Welcome! anything you see is yours! ... for the right price of course!" ** A quiver and parchment. The paper seems waterproof, and the quiver never runs out of ink. *** 15gp / 0.2lb ** Shovel *** 10gp / 5lb ** A glass orb etched with an alchemical formula. *** 5gp / 1lb Najran * Owned by a young Najran boy, who couldn't be older than 12. He beams at you as you approach, though he doesn't say a word. He has been sent by the Loxley assassins, and everything he sells has been stolen, as well as his voice. He has been promised his voice back if he makes enough gold, so the stall is overpriced. ** Thick woven rope, about 30ft. *** 2gp / 3lb. ** A small Healer's Kit, still sealed. *** 7gp / 2lb. ** 8 Candles *** 1sp. each ** Small Leather Pouch. It has a waxy film made from tree sap. *** 7sp / 1lb. / Holds up to 6lbs. Lowshkan *Owned by a large Lowshkan, who booms a greeting as you come to his stall. He bears a striking resemblance to Brian Blessed. **Chain (5ft.), for use in crafting, restraining, or an emergency weapon. ***5gp / 10lb. **Climber's kit, helpful for climbing great cliffs. ***25gp / 12lb. **10 Torches ***1sp./ea.